Remy Lebeau - Comics
Gambit is a Mutant with the ability to mentally create, control, and manipulate pure kinetic energy to his desire. He is also incredibly knowledgeable and skilled in card-throwing, hand-to-hand combat, and the use of a staff. Gambit is known to charge playing cards and other objects with kinetic energy, using them as explosive projectiles. He was part of a thieves' guild before becoming a member of the X-Men. Given his history, few X-Men trusted Gambit when he joined the group. There was consistently a source of stress between him and his On-and-Off love interest Rogue. This was exacerbated when Gambit's connections t Mister Sinister were revealed, although some of his team members accept that Gambit honestly seeks redemption. Often portrayed as a "ladies' man," Gambit has shown a more vulnerable side of himself over the years, especially when it comes to Rogue. Gambit remains fiercely proud of his Louisiana heritage and speaks in a thick Cajun accent. Personality Powers Gambit has the mutant ability to tap into the potential energy contained within an object and transform it into kinetic energy upon touching it. When Gambit thus charges an object and throws it at a target, the object releases this energy explosively on impact. Gambit is unable to use this power to charge living objects. / As Death: He can control deadly gas After surgery performed by Mister Sinister, Gambit's powers were restored to their natural potential. He was able to use his power simply by looking at an object that he wished to charge, including living tissue. Gambit could also manipulate the potency of the energy release and could even exercise a measure of control over time. Following his climactic battle with the New Sun, Gambit lost this enhanced level of power. Gambit's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity, as well as creating a static interference that shields his mind from detection and intrusion by even the most powerful telepaths. Gambit also possesses a hypnotic charm that allows him to exert a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Gambit to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. More powerful minds have proven immune to Gambit's charm. Early Life Remy LeBeau was born in New Orleans, Louisiana. He was kidnapped from the hospital where he was raised by the LeBeau Clan Thieves' Guild, and given to the Antiquary as a tribute, because of his burning red eyes. They referred to the child as "Le Diable Blanc" ("the white devil") and believed he was prophesied to unite the warring Thieves and Assassins Guilds. Soon after, Remy was placed in the care of Fagan's Mob, a gang of street thieves who raised the child and taught him the ways of thievery. After living as an orphan on the streets, a 10 year-old Remy attempted to pick the pocket of Jean-Luc LeBeau, a then patriarch of the Thieves Guild. Jean-Luc took the boy off the streets and adopted him into his own family. Remy's bio-kinetic charging abilities manifested early in his teens, although he kept his powers secret from his family and friends, practicing his powers away from prying eyes. When he was 15, he accompanied his step-brother Etienne Marceaux on his "Tithing", the ritual initiation test of the Thieves Guild. However, it went awry as they were assigned to steal from the powerful immortal mutant Candra, who quickly captured them. Candra recognized Remy from an encounter that had taken place in her past but in his future (due to a time travel mission to the 19th Century Remy would take as an adult) and sold them to the deformed, mutant gangster and child slave trader known as the Pig, who planned to sell them and others their age to H.Y.D.R.A.]] as boy soldiers. Remy used his powers to escape their holding pen, but the physically enhanced Pig quickly caught up to them. Remy discovered his signature attack when he picked up a playing card that Etienne had dropped, charged it and threw it in the Pig's face, taking out his eye. Finally escaping his cliff top headquarters by diving into the sea, Remy was ultimately rescued by the Guild; Etienne drowned. In an attempt to reconcile the Thieves and Assassins Guilds, Remy married Bella Boudreaux, granddaughter of the head Assassin, whom he met when he was 8. Unfortunately, he was challenged by her brother Julien Boudreaux to a duel after the wedding. In the duel, Gambit killed Julien, and he was exiled from the city, ending his relationship with Belladonna. Life Abandoned at birth due to his burning red eyes, the child who would one day become Remy LeBeau was kidnapped from his hospital ward by members of the New Orleans Thieves' Guild who referred to the child as "le diable blanc" - the white devil. They believed he was the child that had been prophesied to unite the warring Guilds. Soon after, Remy was placed in the care of a gang of street thieves who raised the child and taught him the ways of thievery. Later, when he was around ten years old, Remy attempted to pick the pocket of Jean-Luc LeBeau, then-patriarch of the Thieves’ Guild. Jean-Luc took the boy in off the streets and adopted him into his own family. As part of a peace pact between the Thieves’ Guild and their rivals, the Assassin’s Guild, a marriage was arranged between Remy and Bella Donna Boudreaux, the granddaughter of the head of the Assassin's Guild. However, Bella Donna's brother Julien objected to the marriage and challenged Gambit to a duel. Remy killed Julien in self-defense, but was excommunicated and banished from New Orleans in an attempt to maintain the nonaggression pact between the two guilds. Remy wandered the world as he plied his skills as a master thief, aided by his mutant power to charge objects with explosive energy. He employed playing cards he charged with kinetic energy as his trademark weapon. At one point Remy had approached the master geneticist Mr. Sinister for help in controlling his powers. Sinister removed some of Remy's brain tissue to reduce his power levels, thus affording him a greater degree of control. As a result, Remy was now in the geneticist's debt, and Sinister subsequently charged the thief with assembling the team of assassins called the Marauders. Remy did not realize that Sinister would employ the Marauders to massacre the underground mutant community known as the Morlocks. Seeing the horrific results of his actions, Remy attempted to stop the massacre but was almost killed by the Marauder named Sabretooth. However, he did manage to save one young Morlock girl who would one day grow up to become the X-Man named Marrow. Eventually, Remy encountered Storm, a member of the outlaw team of mutant adventurers known as the X-Men. Storm had been transformed into an amnesiac child who had turned to theft as a means to survive. Remy helped her escape her enemy, the malevolent psionic entity known as the Shadow King, and they became partners. Later, when the X-Men's founder Professor Charles Xavier returned from a long period of traveling in outer space, Storm sponsored Remy's admission into the X-Men. Remy soon fell in love with his fellow X-Man,Rogue, blessed and cursed with the ability to absorb other mutants' thoughts and abilities through skin-on-skin contact. The feeling was mutual, but the two soulmates were condemned never to touch. At one point, Rogue left the X-Men after she kissed Remy and absorbed a portion of his memories, learning of his role in the Morlock Massacre. Remy was subsequently captured and brought before a mock trial held by Magneto, then disguised as Erik the Red. He was summarily cast out of the X-Men and was abandoned in the frozen wastes of Antarctica. Starving to death, Remy made his way back into Magneto's citadel where he came upon the psionic essence of a dead mutant named Mary Purcell. The wraith-like Mary bonded with him, allowing him to survive until he reached the Savage Land, a hidden jungle nestled in the icy wasteland. There, Remy struck a deal with the enigmatic being known as the New Sun. In exchange for passage back to America, Remy agreed to run errands for the New Sun. Remy returned home and encountered the X-Men again when he attempted to steal the fabled Crimson Gem of Cyttorak for his new employer. He agreed to return to the team, mainly for his self-respect and for his love for Rogue. However, Mary began to threaten Remy and his friends if he didn't agree to stay with her forever. When the X-Men finally found out about Mary, the wraith fled with Remy to her old hometown, where she tried to force him to merge with her and become a new type of hybrid lifeform. While Remy wrestled with her, Rogue charged in with a containment unit, which ultimately dispersed Mary. During a trip back in time, Remy's powers were restored to their maximum potential by Sinister and he was able to utilize them to return to the present. Soon after his return, Remy served for a time as patriarch of the Thieves' Guild in his father's stead, as well as leading one of two teams of X-Men. Remy was also responsible for the unification of the Thieves' and Assassins' Guilds into the Unified Guild, of which he also served briefly as patriarch. Meanwhile, the New Sun revealed his true nature after organizing an assassination game for a cadre of super-powered mercenaries with Remy as the target. When Remy took the fight back to the New Sun, he was shocked to learn that the New Sun was actually an alternate reality version of himself. In his own reality, the New Sun's kinetic charging powers had flared out of control, burning the world and killing everyone. As a result, the New Sun hunted down and killed versions of himself in other realities to ensure that they would not repeat his mistakes. During their final battle, Remy burned out his enhanced powers to defeat the New Sun, ending his threat and returning his powers to their normal level. Remy was later framed by mutant businessman Sebastian Shaw for the death of the Australian crimelord named Viceroy. With the assistance of Rogue, her team of X-Treme X-Men, and former Triad member Red Lotus, Remy was able to clear his name. Soon after, Remy became embroiled in the X-Treme X-Men's fight against an alien invasion of Earth. He was captured and used as a power source for the invaders to open a portal that would allow their full invasion fleet to pass through and complete the conquest of Earth. The process was halted by the enigmatic villain known as Vargas, who plunged his sword into Remy's chest. Remy survived, but found that he had lost his mutant abilities. As a result, he and the also-powerless Rogue sought to live a normal life together and retired from the X-Men. However try as they might, a normal life was not for them to lead as the pair soon became embroiled in the X-Treme X-Men's fight against the mutant predator Elias Bogan. After Bogan was defeated, the X-Man named Sage used her mutant ability to "jumpstart" Remy's mutant powers and he rejoined the team. In an alternate future over 70 years from now in which the X-Man Bishop was born, Remy had become an aged figure named the Witness, so-called because he had apparently witnessed the betrayal of the X-Men by one of their own members. He was also thought to be the last survivor of the X-Men. Upon joining the X-Men himself, Bishop suspected Remy to be the traitor until realized that Xavier's mind and Magneto's mind spawned the corrupt psionic entity known as Onslaught. During Apocalypse's most recent bid for power, Gambit joined Apocalypse's side as the horseman, Death. Gambit believed that Apocalypse would be able to save the mutants, but he would be able to stop Apocalypse should he betray them. As Death, Gambit attacked his lover Rogue and his former group X-Men. Cyclops arrived with The Avengers to stop Apocalypse and his Horsemen. Apocalypse finally lost, and seems dead for a while. Sunfire, Apocaypse's other Horseman rescued Death from battle and they escaped. Afterwards they returned to take Polaris, who had also become a Horseman of Apocalypse only to find Polaris had been injured in the last battle and was now in a coma. Death and Sunfire lost the battle and were forced to run from the X-Base. Afterwards they discussed what will happen to them without Apocalypse. During their conversation, Mr. Sinister found them and they joined his Marauders. As Death, Gambit regretted attacking Rogue. Sinister rescued him from his Death form, leaving Gambit feeling betrayed by the X-Men and indebted to Sinister. In the end, Gambit decided to stay with Sinister. The Marauders waited for the right time to attack the X-Men, with Gambit at the Marauders' side. During the battle, Mystique betrayed the X-Men and shot her step-daughter Rogue, Gambit's lover. They then took Rogue and ran. The Marauders had won the first battle. After that, Gambit and Sunfire attacked Cable. Cable lost and was thought to be killed by Gambit, but Cable was in fact not dead. The X-Men went to the Marauders for the baby where Wolverine injured Gambit, and learned the baby Messiah was actually with Cable. Upon learning the Marauders had no idea where the baby was, it was surmised Gambit assisted Cable in taking her. When Bishop attacked Cable, Gambit rescued the baby, but as he returned to Sinister, he discovered Mystique killed him. Gambit felt as if he was finally free, and when Mystique used the baby to try to heal Rogue, Gambit saved baby again. Professor X and Cable came to take child, so Gambit gave the baby to them. Rogue was healed, and even though she wanted to kill Mystique, she didn't. Rogue's final request of Gambit was that he didn't follow her. The Acolytes kidnapped Xavier's body, and Exodus healed him to lead them, but Xavier declined the offer. Xavier, with the help of Eric Magnus Lehnsherr, defeated Exodus at the cost of losing his memories after Bishop shot him. When Xavier's life was again threatened, Gambit had followed and saved him. Charles, didn't remember Remy, but he used his telepathic powers on Remy and saw many images locked inside his mind. Soon another group of attackers assaulted the duo, and Sebastian Shaw came to their rescue. Somehow, something done to Xavier in his past by Mr. Sinister caused Xavier to take on his personality and abilities. A Doctor Mueller tried to take Sinister's power from Charles, and even with Gambit and Shaw's help, it was unsuccessful. Gambit found Professor X's body, but it's not Xaiver anymore - the Professor changed to Nathaniel Essex (Mr Sinister). Notes * Bilingual in English and French. * Can throw knives, throwing spikes, and playing cards with extraordinary accuracy. * A skilled duelist and fencer. * Expert skills as a thief. * Nimble, and quick enough to casually catch a thrown knife. * Has an ability called hypnotic charm. * When he was 19, Remy had an arranged marriage, who he left after he was exiled, after killing her brother in a fight when he announced he had married his sister, Bella Boudreaux. * Was unknowingly semi-responsible for a Mutant Massacre. * Ororo Munroe and Remy are both former thieves who grew up on the streets. * Ororo Munroe was the first X-Men Remy ever met. He saves her from drowning at a mansion was about to steal from. Afterward, they go to New Orleans on a stealing spree. * On an alternate Earth, Gambit/''New Sun'' became so powerful he was able to defeat The Phoenix but later destroyed everything. He's able to control molecules via just a look; & can travel between dimensions. * After learning about 'New Sun', Gambit had Mr. Sinister reduce his powers, fearing that he didn't have proper control of them. Gambit was consumed by the inordinate amount of energy. * He is the Witness. Existing in all markers of time at once, essentially knowing everything before it happens. * Agreed to become Apocalypse's Horseman of Death. * When undergoing the painful procedure, Gambit refuses painkillers for the violent transformation. * He also has a good friendship with Jubilee and X-23. * Remy Lebeau and Rogue have an on-again-off-again relationship. * Heavily defended against mental attacks, even Psylocke and Xavier have great difficulty. * Both him and Wolverine used to be heavy smokers, but have each since quit. Other faces of the Gambit Uncanny_remy.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) X-Treme_X-men_-_Gambit_II.png|'X-Treme X-Men' (2001-2004) X-Treme_X-men_-_Gambit.png|'X-Treme X-Men' (2001 −2005) New_X_-_Remy.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) X-Men_Phoenix-_Gambit.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Home_to_Remy_(Reality_Jumper)_-_Remy.png|'New Exiles' Reality Jumper (2008) Age_of_X_-_Remy.png|'Age X' (2011) X-Men-Remy.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men_-_remmy.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men_Dark_Gambit.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) (Horsemen of Apocalypse)} Legacy_-_Remu.png|'X-men Legacy' (2008- +) Category:Comics Category:X-Men Universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Character